


Smitten

by freebird97



Category: Persona 5
Genre: F/M, but can be read as Reader, dragon!Ren, this was written with a female character in mind
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 11:08:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29367552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freebird97/pseuds/freebird97
Summary: Though it’s your birthday, you decide to shower your lover with affection.
Relationships: Persona 5 Protagonist/Original Female Character(s), Persona 5 Protagonist/Reader, Ren Kurusu/Original Female Character(s), Ren Kurusu/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Smitten

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheHuggamugCafe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheHuggamugCafe/gifts).



> A birthday gift for the lovely Barista~. I figured it was about time I finally wrote something for dear Edna and dragon!Ren. I do hope you enjoy this, despite it being so short.

Ren swallows thickly, avoiding her gaze. “Darling, it’s your birthday... Are you sure you want this?”

She caresses the skin-colored scales on his cheekbones with her thumb, gently squishing his face between her hands. Grinning, she says with a trill to her voice, “yes, this is the greatest gift that could be given to me.”

“Very well,” Ren continues to keep his gaze pointed away from her, much to her silent frustration. It may be small, yet it helps her decide to be bold; she pushes her body into him, pressing herself flush against the searing warmth of his body. Ren gasps, but it’s soon swallowed by her kiss. “What are”—Ren tries to speak, though her continuous deep kisses interrupt him.

Quietly, she shushes him. “Relax, darling. Let me take care of you.”

As if he’s broken glass, she slowly guides the male onto his back, kissing him all the way. He slowly starts to breath heavier between kisses, especially when she pulls away to leave trails of them across his neck, biting the skin periodically, too.

Ren sighs, tilting his head to the side so she has more access to his neck, which she revels in by starting to leave marks on his skin. All the while, her hands leave his face and dance down his body: from his chest, which she lets her hands stay over for a moment to feel the thrum of his fast heartbeat; to his sides; then to his waist. Carefully, she massages his hips with her thumbs, slowly applying more pressure. This causes Ren to gasp into her mouth a few times, and she can’t help but grin during their heated kiss.

Soon enough, she pulls away from their kiss, watching Ren with a smirk that could rival his own. His head lies to the side, his eyes closed with a flush dominating his cheeks, lips parted as she breaths heavily. They’ve been together for some time now, yet this is something she’s never seen before. She’s sure this current image of him will be painted in her mind until the day she passes on.

“You’re so cute, Ren.” He doesn’t answer, only grunting as one of her hand dares off to the side, nearly touching where he feels the warmest. “And so very beautiful... Why don’t we stay like this for a time? It is my birthday, after all, and I would enjoy nothing more than your company and warmth during it.”

Breathlessly, he answers. “As you wish, Treasure.”

**Author's Note:**

> I do not take requests. Comments on this subject will be deleted.


End file.
